Lust
Appearance Lust appears in a large variety of forms, at times appearing as something that means something to those who gaze upon it, and at other times whatever it is Lust chooses. Unless Lust chooses it's particular form, all who gaze at it see something different, with the exception of those who are massively similar in nature or have similar backgrounds. Lust is aware of every time it takes a new form for someone, acting as a passive detection, as every new appearance is felt whilst it manifests. Lust generally shows up to those who seek it as something they desire, or something that means a large amount to them. While this may lead to some people seeing things they want to see, at other times it transforms into something they most certainly don't want to see. Normally, Lust simply forms into what the targeted individual desires, unless Lust is feeling more fickle, in which case it becomes something which they fear or desire to forget. Whilst Lust usually uses bodies of ravishing human men and women, it has the true appearance of a young looking red-skinned demonic girl, surprisingly flat-chested, with small horns that stretch back through her black hair. It only manifests in this form to those who have no desires or fear nothing, with several exceptions to this rule, mostly being those who are aware of this form in the first place. Lust's clothing doesn't match to her shapeshifting, but it does appear larger or smaller depending on the illusion. If she grows too large on her own, it will tear, and if she grows too small, it will fall off. She generally prefers a tight black dress with golden hoop earrings, black high heels, and sharp square black glasses. If she must, she can shapeshift part of herself into false clothes, but is highly embarrassed to do so. Personality Being the personification of the Sin of Lust, Lust is known for it's irrational behavior, acting strangely and on a whim, doing whatever it pleases, being quite the wild card. When interested in something Lust can pursue it for days on end, simply because it can. Lust also majorly enjoys hearing what others desire, finding it therapeutic. Lust's interests and desires vary from paltry objects to global domination, prioritizing and forgetting them as it may. Lust likes most people it meets, finding everyone's desires, no matter how perverse, rather intriguing. The only people it dislikes are those who can resist it's temptations, or not see a specialized form just for them, calling them either prudes, or no fun. While it may seem friendly and playful, it is prone to using people and discarding them like toys. It can be horrifyingly manipulative, and has little to no qualms about eliminating those that get in it's way. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities While it may look as though it couldn't hurt a fly at times, it has strength decently above the average demon, and is rather agile, making it a capable fighter even without it servants or gas. Unholy Magic Lust's unholy magic manifests itself as emitting gas that triggers certain reactions. Lust can emit and manipulate gaseous chemicals, that if breathed in can have a variety of effects, mostly discernible by the color of the gas. The effects of these vary in potency and duration depending on the will or resistance of the user. This gas is freely manipulated by Lust, who can entirely control it in a range of 50m on earth, and 150m in hell. This gas' can very in color and density, allowing it to also act as a blinding tool, preventing most vision through it as it spreads out in Lust's range. It can also be used nearly translucently, but those who look for it won't have a hard time. To the surprise of many who believe it cannot effect them without a corporeal form, due to it's unholy origins, it can be ingested by anything with discernible entrances to the body. This entirely fails on beings who are far more powerful than Lust, and doesn't work against those at an equal level to it in ability. Pink Pink gas causes a lessening of personal filter and restrictions, causing those under it's influence to speak and act more honestly. Black Black gas causes visions that the target has been repressing, or something they don't desire in any circumstance. Gray Gray gas is an almost entirely tangible gas which Lust can shape at will, changing around the initial color and shape, forming it into objects, people, and even locations. The things created by this disappear as soon as someone acknowledges none of them exist. Otherwise, they can solidify and act as though they were real, also producing noise if necessary. Green Green gas releases those under the effects of it ability, or can be used to dispel other similar magics of a lower class than it's. Fire Lust acts as quite the irregular flame user, not having any practical uses of it in a more primal sense, instead calling upon fiery servants that do it's bidding. Lust can only maintain 2 constantly and summon a maximum of 10 for half an hour. These servants follow all her orders within their limits, going to extreme measures to satisfy Lust's cravings and keep her happy. These can be given to others, a majority of free reign with over the servant with it to the new owner, as it adapts to please the new master. Lust still controls the servant, being able to override other orders, and end it's existence at any time. However, by cutting off it's energy, the servant has 5 minutes before returning to lust as energy. Shapeshifting In hell, Lust is capable of shifting it's form to give it massive size and strength, taking the appearance of almost anything it chooses. On earth however, it can only transform into things of moderate or small sizes, as it doesn't have a direct connection to the full impure energies of hell. Background Lust was once a human who worked as an adventurer, being raised in small and poor family where she couldn't have access to things she wanted, prompting her to go and find fantastical things. She set out on an expedition with her friends to find a powerful artifact said to have been the drinking cup of a mighty demon, and containing remnants of it's power. She eventually found this, but the journey was perilous, each step requiring someone to die. She used her friends to cross the obstacles and reach the final objective, where she stood alone. She accepted the artifact, and it accepted her back, giving her inhuman might, something she only shortly enjoyed, as she was hunted down and executed by an angry mob who found out her crimes. In death, she was dragged down to the 1st circle of hell for her ridiculous ambition and desire throughout life. She was tortured here for eons, and made to fight barehanded with other souls, and she would triumph every fight, not letting a single one of them stop her path to conquer them all. In hell, her madness made her thrive, as she climbed higher than the other human souls, earning her the attention of a Greater Demon, who took her in for their amusement. She then slaughtered that Demon, and all the other souls who got in her way, when they least expected it. She continued to cheat and back-stab her way to immense power, becoming a powerful fiend, and unwittingly earning herself a title based on the sin she practically existed for. With this came great power, that Lust decided didn't go well with responsibility. As she transformed, she found that her gender became less and less defined, becoming more of a concept than an individual, as she, or now it, could take forms of different people or creatures of different genders. After a long amount of time roaming through Hell in it's new forms, it was bored of following it's whims in the now 'boring' place, and decided to go back to earth to flaunt it's new abilities. And perhaps cause some mayhem. However, when it left, it was followed by several demons who aimed to return Lust back to the underworld. Lust caught on to the demons following her, and needed a place to hide, wandering around earth aimlessly until she discovered a magical barrier that could conceal her presence to outsiders. Forming an agreement with those in charge, she offered her services as a faculty member and a defender of the school under blood oath. While unamused by having to make promises, Lust did want to stay on earth and learn more about how humans had changed since she was on earth, and wanting to observe desires in action. Trivia Theme is Peacock Blue Name means Ample Lust Category:Demon Category:The Kat Collection Category:Teacher Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Cardinal Sin